Unconditional Love
by Lazuli Avalos
Summary: Taking place after Elsa and Anna return to Arendelle and before Rumpelstiltskin meets up with Ursula, Mr. Gold has found a way back into Storybrooke. He tries to win Belle over again by trying to prove that he can change. He showed her how badly he needed her and moved back in together to see if they could be happy again.


Unconditional Love

Taking place after Elsa and Anna return to Arendelle and before Rumpelstiltskin meets up with Ursula, Mr. Gold has found a way back into Storybrooke. He tries to win Belle over again by trying to prove that he can change. He showed her how badly he needed her and moved back in together to see if they could be happy again.

It has been three months since Elsa, Anna and Kristoff returned to Arendelle. Through Emma's magic they were able to receive letters from Elsa about the passing times in the other realm.  
"'We managed to defeat Hans and his brothers from fully conquering Arendelle. Thankfully, our people know where their loyalties stand,'" Emma read aloud to the Charming Family in Regina's home. "'We had to get new, more faithful royal guards since their elegance was so easily shifted. Anna and Kristoff are finally married and are now expecting a baby next winter. Hope you can make it for the baby snowfall, signed, your truest and loyal friend, Elsa of Arendelle.'"  
Emma lowered the rough parchment scroll onto her lap and smiled at the kind words. Although she missed Elsa she was glad that she was happy back in her land. She gave the letter to Henry for safe keeping until they went home.  
Regina entered the room with a platter of steaming, homemade apple pie, serving the family she never thought she could have. Even though she greatly missed Robin, she knew he still loved her, that she was loved here.  
Looking across the room she could see Belle staring out the window away from all the life and happiness in the room. She technically wasn't family after Mr. Gold left town, but he was Henry's grandfather and she was his wife, which made her honorary family.  
When everyone but she and Belle were served, Regina made her way across to sit on the window sill with her.  
"You still miss him don't you," Regina said as she almost forced the plate into her hands.  
"More than anything, I wanted to believe so much that he had changed," Belle said not taking her gaze off of the night outside.  
"I am not the empathetic type, but I know how you feel. I lost Robin the same day, and I have missed every day since."  
"At least you know his love was true, that he would do anything to be with you. Rumple wanted power more than he wanted love."  
Regina was going to reply again, not changing her course of comfort when Belle turned sharply. Her expression changed from raw heartache to befuddlement. Placing her hands on the glass pane she pushed herself away.  
"How… It can't be…" she practically whispered.  
"Belle, Belle, what's wrong?" Regain tried to ask her, but she was already sprinting towards the foyer.  
Quickly the Charming family fallowed Belle as she darted out into the cool misty night. When they were all out on Regina's front lawn Belle was already out on the street, standing. Emma ran out and stood behind her.  
"Belle, are you okay?" Emma asked.  
"It's not possible…" she barely got out before a figure stepped out from the fog and interrupted her.  
"It's possible dearie, took all my magic, but I'm here."

Rumpelstiltskin walked slowly toward the aghast family, putting all his weight on his cane. His limp had gotten worse, so it was more of a hobble rather than a walk. He didn't get far before running out of breath and almost collapsing in pain.  
"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" asked Killian as he pointed his hook in his direction.  
"Yes, what are you doing here, after all that you have done," retorted Emma as she mentally held back Killian.  
"It took me a while, but I managed to get ahold of someone who was from the Enchanted Forest. Using what little magic they had I was able to strike a deal and get back into Storybrooke," said Rumple.  
"That doesn't answer the question of why you came back," said Belle.  
"To try and make amends. I wronged all of you, trying to get everything when all I needed was you, Belle."  
He took one step forward and everyone, in one collective mind, stepped back. The expressions on the Charming Family's faces ranged from utter disgust to mild anger. Belle had a mixed emotion of hurt and sadness.  
"What makes you think I, any of us will want to make amends with you after all you done to us," said Belle on the verge of tears.  
"Because I don't have my magic anymore," Mr. Gold said as he subtly gestured to his obvious limp. "It was my payment for passage back into Storybrooke. I was more devoted to power rather the being a better man, so maybe without out it at all, I can be just that."  
"Who did you make this deal with?" asked David.  
"While I was in the normal world I made my way down to New Orleans to meet with an old friend. He goes by the name of Dr. Facilier."  
"Never heard of him," said Emma making her way to the front of the crowd. "But what does it matter, how do we know you just aren't faking. For all we know you just cast a spell on yourself to make you look powerless."  
"I may not have magic, but I'm still the Dark One, and still a slave to the dagger. Belle, you still have it don't you, command me to do something."  
Belle reached into her coat and pulled out the dagger from a custom sheath she had Ashley tailor in for her. She looked down at the wavy blade with solemn eyes. Every day since she made Rumple leave she looked at the dagger, almost regretting making him do it. Then she would remember the lies and betrayal.  
"The Dark One, I command thee to tell us…" she paused, trying to think of something only he would know the truth too. Everyone knew he took Killian's heart and what he intended to do with it. She knew he had lots of secrets, but which one.  
"Tell us… Tell us what really happened to Zelena."  
Everyone looked confused about what Belle was talking about. They all stared at each other trying to figure out what she meant. They all saw the tape of her turning herself into porcelain and shattering herself.  
"I gave you a fake dagger so I could avenge Baelfire's death. I went to her cell and killed her. When David and the others looked at the security tape I put grain in the image and changed it so that it looked like she committed suicide."  
The unorthodox family stood still with shell shock. The image from the tape was so bad that they were sure that she had done it to herself. Belle lowered the dagger and stuffed it back into its sheath. She walked up to Gold and stood about two feet away from him.  
"It's going to take a lot more than a murder confession to win me back," she said and dashed towards the sidewalk, returning home to her Library apartment.  
"She is right, that was a murder confession," said Emma. She walked towards him taking a pair of handcuffs from her sheriff belt.

The next day Gold awoke in a cell at the Storybrooke Sheriff Station. Emma and Killian were all standing outside his door waiting for him. Adjusting his suit he sat up on the thin mattress and leaned against the brick wall behind him.  
"You have some real nerve showing up in Storybrooke crocodile," Killian said.  
Before Emma could stop him he charged the cell and grabbed the bars and began roaring maritime slang and insults at Gold. Not flinching Gold took it like the gale force windstorm that he deserved. When Killian stopped his rage-fueled rambling to take a breath Gold spoke up.  
"I see you have a ring smelted onto your hook," he said. Turning his gaze toward Emma "And you on your figure Emma, or should I say Mrs. Jones."  
"Don't change the subject Gold," she said prying her husband off the cell bars. "Hook, I understand you are pissed at him, and rightfully so, but I need to do my job."  
Reluctantly Killian left the station. Alone in the office Emma questioned Rumple about events that happened half a year ago. Feeling like she was getting nowhere fast Emma gathered her notes and began comparing them to non-existent evidence.  
Occasionally she would shoot her eyes up from the paper to check on Gold. Every time she looked at him, he was in the same spot, same position. She knew him before he introduced magic into Storybrooke, limp and all. But now, he just looked miserable and defeated.  
An hour past noon Emma saw someone enter the office out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Belle, petrified with fear. Her eyes were red and soar, she was in the same cloths from the night before.  
Getting up from her desk she greeted Belle with a loving and sympathetic hug. She updated her on Gold's sentence and asked about her night. It turned out she spent the entire night crying until she passed out from exhaustion. She woke up an hour ago and didn't bother changing or eating breakfast.  
"I texted David and he told me he was at the station for murder," said Belle. "Is it alright if I talk to him?"  
"Sure, but be careful," said Emma.  
She turned around to see that Gold still hasn't moved from his hunched over position. Emma walked slowly over and got his full attention. It was like he didn't even notice that Belle had come in and was there talking to Emma.  
"Belle," he said as he straightened his back and scooted over to the end of the shelf bed.  
"Take all the time you need," she said.  
"Can we have some privacy?" Belle asked.  
"Legally I can't allow that. I'll go back into my office and leave the door open. It'll be like I'm not even here."  
Emma pulled up a chair for Belle and she sat down. Plunking herself down into her office chair Emma silently watched dying love try to be revived.  
For what felt like hours Belle just sat in front of the cell trying to collect her emotions. Occasionally Belle would reach up with a damp tissue and wiped her eyes. Just thinking what to say, it was hard.  
She stuffed the tissue into the sleeve of her blouse and reached into her coat again. She pulled out the dagger and rested it on her lap.  
"For the last three months I have been staring at this dagger, hoping that it wasn't the reason you didn't love me," began Belle. "I made up all these ridiculous excuses, but I was just trying to cover my grief."  
"There are no words in all of the realms that can describe how much I've missed you," said Rumple.  
"You have no idea how badly I want to believe you Rumple, but after the way you lied to me, hurt me."  
"Is there anything I can do to have you back in my life?"  
"Prove it."  
"Prove what?"  
"Prove that you are a changed man. Make it you mission to right all your wrongs with everyone in this town, without magic."  
Belle ascended from her seat and walked over to Emma.  
"Whatever his bail is, consider it paid. He can't prove himself while in prison," said Belle with an eerily straight face. Before Emma could protest she was out of her office and half way down the hall.

Now out of his cell Gold found himself in a town where everyone hated him again. Belle wasn't wrong about how he wronged everyone in Storybrooke one way or another. Worst of all everyone loved Belle, and he hurt her in a way that few would forgive.  
Making his way back to his shop he found that the place was ransacked. It appeared that after he left the people took what was originally theirs. He thought about reporting theft to Emma, but what was the point.  
In order to win back Belle's trust he had to right all his wrongs, but where to start? Returning lost items from his shop wasn't an option anymore, and he doubted it would count. Instead he had to start mending his relationships on a personal level, and he knew exactly who to start with.

Late the next morning Regina heard a knock at her door. She briskly walked over and peered through the peep whole. When she saw Gold's face she almost retched with disgust. She was tempted to leave out to dry, but cautiously opened the door anyways.  
"What the hell do you want," she said firmly.  
"I just came to give you a message," said Gold putting up his hand in surrender.  
"From who, and tread carefully. Unlike you I still have my magic."  
"While I was in the normal world I came across a certain thief. I told him that I was seeking a way back into Storybrooke and he gave me a letter for you if I did."  
He fished around in his satchel and revealed a letter in a sealed envelope and handed it to Regina. She carefully examined the crisp paper envelope. On the top right corner of the front she saw a small chocolate ice cream sticker. Upon seeing it she thought of Roland.  
"I have something else for you," said Gold. Again he reached into the messenger bag and poised a small glass bottle with a thin, green potion inside. "This is the potion that allowed me to re-enter Storybrooke. I had Dr. Facilier make two doses, one for me, and one for you to replicate. I sent a letter to Robin that I was able to find a way back. With any luck he'll arrive outside the town line with his son."  
"What about Marian?" asked Regina.  
"Read your letter and let Robin tell you."

"'Roland is not taking Marian's death easily. I hope that Rumpelstiltskin finds a way back into Storybrooke, because he needs you, I need you,'" Regina read aloud to Emma and Belle.  
"How did she die?" asked Emma.  
"According to the letter they ended up in New York. Robin got a job as an archery instructor at a community center. Marian was hit by a car because she wasn't adapted to the city," said Regina.  
Emma took the letter from Regina and read it for herself. While she was reading Regina took out the potion Gold gave her.  
"What's that?" asked Belle.  
"Gold gave it to me. He said it was a second dose of the potion he used to get back into Storybrooke. He wants me to replicate it so we can get Robin and Roland back in too. I already examined it, and it's doable."  
"That's perfect," said Emma. "If Gold helps Regina get her happy ending its proof that he is trying to change."  
"Still not enough proof for me," said Belle crossing her arms to wrangle in her emotions.  
Leaving Belle's apartment the three headed to Granny's for lunch. Halfway through Leroy and Walter busted in through the doors. Not wasting anytime Leroy forced his way through the busy diner towards Emma, Belle, and Regina's booth.  
"Thank god I found you, sister," he said looking at Regina. "A couple of the dwarves spotted a pair of certain Merry Men on the north road."  
Without skipping a beat the three jumped out of the booth and through bills on the table.

At the town line Regina, Emma, and Belle stood waiting along with the remaining Merry Men. Far behind Gold stood hoping that Regina managed to replicate the potion successfully.  
Regina pulled two square bottles out of her coat pocket. They were filled with the same green potion Gold gave her. She lashed the two together with a tight elastic band and wedged a folded note in between them. She took a deep breath, made a prayer, and tossed it over the town line.  
The two bottles passed through the line easily and landed on the asphalt road on the other side. Without skipping a beat Robin picked up the bottles and read the note.  
He bent down and explained what was going to happen to Roland. They drank the potions together and walked forward hand in hand. Miraculously they passed through the cursed wall and over the town line with little trouble.  
Regina didn't hesitate and lunged herself at Robin. They greeted each other with a long anticipated kiss before speaking.  
"I thought I would never see you again," said Regina.  
"There you go being a pessimist again," retorted Robin.  
Regina felt a slight tug at her skirt and looked down. She bent down and hugged Roland. Regina greeted him with a motherly smile and noticed that he had grown.  
"Look how big you're getting," she said. "I'd say you're almost as tall as your daddy, maybe stronger too."  
Roland raised his arms and preformed several strongman poses before hugging Regina again. Holding hands the three walked to Regina's car and drove back to Storybrooke.  
Before Belle got into the passenger seat of Emma's bug she watched Gold smile faintly and turn to walk back to town. Belle didn't even know he was there. She was tempted to have Emma pick him up but remembered she was still mad at him, that he needed to prove himself.

On a course of several weeks Gold managed to repair several of his wrongs with the people of Storybrooke. Regina and Robin were only the beginning.  
Using Emma's magic they figured out a way to release the fairies from the Sorcerer's hat. It took a lot of her strength but they were returned to Granny's Diner as if they never left. Two days later Belle caught wind that he visited the convent and nullified the rental agreement he had with Mother Superior and gave her the deeds to the property.  
To make it up to Emma and Killian he had Emma cast a spell on Killian's heart so he couldn't remove it again. The deal protected Killian from being Gold's pawn again and gave Emma a mental security for the safety of her husband.  
Soon everyone from Ruby to David received some kind of good will from Gold. Some of the deals he made were on the behalf of Emma because he used her magic, but the basic idea was still there. He was even taking sessions with Dr. Hopper.  
"Ethically I can't tell you what actually goes on in my office, but I feel as if he is making progress," said Dr. Hopper. He took a sip of his coffee and placed the mug back on the counter of Granny's Diner.  
"What do you mean by progress?" asked Belle as she clasped a cup of tea in her hands.  
"I truly believe he is trying to change. People like Mr. Gold need to learn by example, and you set a very strong one when you made him cross the town line."  
Belle made a faint smile, the first in four months.  
"I haven't seen you smile since you made him leave town," said Archie. "Things will get better Belle."

It was a rainy late autumn evening in Storybrooke. Belle had just locked up the library for the night and started to walk home. Passing by Gold's shop she stopped to see the store lights were still on. She paused, pondering why he would still be open this late.  
She approached the door and placed her hand on the brass knob. It has been nearly six months since he returned as she barely said ten words to him. She almost made herself leave but she proceeded into the shop anyways.  
She opened the door and stood on the threshold. She peered in saw Gold standing behind the glass counter. The shop remained bare since the town raided it for the old possession from the Enchanted Forest.  
Behind the counter Gold was nestling a gold ring between his fingers, his wedding ring. When the bell that hung above the door jingled his gaze exploded up and he hid the ring under his palms. He was about to greet the customer, but when he saw Belle he froze.  
"Belle…" he started. "Belle what are you doing here?"  
"This is a shop after all, maybe I want to buy something," she said.  
"Please, be my guest."  
Belle slowly trolled the isle, not looking at Gold as she did. The once full display cases were now bare, only worthless nick-knacks that few had any use for.  
"Are you looking for something in particular?" asked Gold.  
"Um… yes," started Belle. She needed an excuse to be in the pawn shop. "Um…" Then it hit her like a brick wall. "A ring."  
She walked up to the counter and took off her gloves. She pulled off her wedding ring and griped it in between her nails.  
"I would like a ring that matches this one," she said placing it on the counter.  
"I only have one, and it means a great deal to me," he said lifting his palm off the counter to reveal his ring. "It reminds me of my wife, who I betrayed."  
"My ring reminds me of my husband. I lost him to greed."  
"Maybe we can strike a deal. You go out on one date with me and I'll give you the ring."  
"One date, no strings attached?"  
"One date and it's yours."  
"Pick me up tomorrow at six, your treat."

After their date Belle received Gold's ring as promised. Inside however was a small scroll tied with a red ribbon. They said their farewells and parted ways. When Gold was out of sight Belle opened the scroll and read it to herself.  
 _Belle, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to try again. I gave you the ring as a symbol of my gratitude to have you in my life. If there is still hope, hope that we can be together, you hold our rings. You decide what will happen between us, and when._  
Tears pooled over and dropped onto the parchment. She looked in her palm and saw his ring. Clutching the ring to her chest she prayed that one day they could be happy. She slipped it under her wedding ring and walked home.

 _Two years later._

It has been two years since Belle and Gold's date. Through hard work and greater example Belle opened her heart again in hopes that he really had changed. At first it was just a date once a month, but with help from Archie and her close friends, she was able to forgive Gold and renew their vows.  
Though few people still trusted didn't Gold, most of the town attended their wedding, for Belle. Archie was the minister like from before, however they had a full wedding party this time.  
Emma was Belle's matron of honor. Regina and Ashely were her bride maids. Gold chose Henry to be his best man. Neal Nolan and Alexandra Herman were the ring brayer and flower girl. In the pews sat the residents of Storybrooke as well as visitors from Arendelle.  
The vows were short and the reception was held in the town hall. The room was decorated to make it look like a ball room. Halfway through the dinner Gold stood and tapped his champagne glass to make an announcement.  
He was about to speak when a green cloud flowed in from all sides. everyone else on the head table stood to prepare for whatever came next. The green cloud collected in the center of the ballroom between the two long rows of tables where the guests sat.  
A loud cackle erupted from the green smoke as it formed the figure of a woman. The spinning gas dissipated to reveal Zelena, alive and well.  
"Well what do we have here," she chuckled out as she rotated on the spot. "A wedding? Looks like I crashed the reception. Pity."  
"What do you want Zelena," said Emma preparing for a fight.  
"I'm not here to start anything, yet," she said as she examined her nails. "I'm here…"  
Before Zelena could finish her sentence an arrow rushed through her back, exiting through her chest. She exploded into a puff of green smoke regenerated back into a human form.  
"Really Robin, did you really think you could just shoot me?" she said turning to face him.  
An expression of surprise and embarrassment flooded over his features. He lowered his crossbow and tried to contemplate how she survived a kill shot through the chest and spine.  
"You of all people should know you can't kill what isn't really here. I'm a vision, the real me is outside enacting another curse on your pathetic little town."  
Everyone rushed to the nearest window to see a tall spire of green cursed cloud erupting from the clock tower. There was nothing they could do to stop it.  
"That curse is going to freeze time in Storybrooke again," she said with a wide grin across her lips. "Everyone here will not age a day after this, giving me all the time I need to plan my revenge."  
She let out another roar of evil laughter as she collapsed back into the green fog. She flew through an open window across the room, leaving them at the mercy of her curse. The people of Storybrooke braced themselves for the coming title wave of dark magic.

The curse rushed over the town, disappearing as quickly as it came. Leroy peered out the window to see a magic dome form over Storybrooke, trapping them from the outside world once again.  
"Perfect, we're trapped here again," he said as his face turned beet red.  
"At least we still know who we are," said Happy.  
From behind the crack of a cane falling onto the tile floor startled everyone. All eyes in the room turned to Gold. He dropped his cane and placed all his weight on his bad leg. A massive smile of relief crept across his face.  
"I don't believe it," he said. "I got my magic back!"  
Gold turned to face his wife, but what he saw was the farthest thing from joy. Belle's face was contorted into a deep, hurtful sadness.  
"No," she said holding back the tears.  
Gold's wide smile melted into a long frown.  
"Belle…" he started, but it was too late.  
"No, no…" she said as she picked up her ball gown and ran out of the room.  
"Belle, Belle! Please wait," Gold called for her as he fallowed his distraught wife.  
She ran through the town hall and into Regina's old office, slamming the door and locking it. Gold wasn't far behind and used his magic to unlock it.  
"Belle," he tried to approach his wife.  
Through the sobs she managed to screech out "Everything was perfect! The only reason we made this work again was because you didn't have your magic, because you weren't tempted by it to go back to your old, selfish ways!"  
"I can be a better man, Belle, I swear."  
"How? If you have magic you fall into your inner darkness and become the beast everyone thinks you are!"  
"Please Belle, we came this far. Let's not let Zelena ruin it."  
"It's already ruined."  
"But I need you; you make me a better man. I swear on my life I'll do everything in my power to prove it to you."  
"Then swear to not use your magic. Swear that you'll only use it unless you have to. That the only way out is magic, like if Zelena or someone like her threatens us, or anyone in this town."  
"I swear on my life Belle. In fact," he paused and took off his wedding ring. Poising it between his index finger and thumb he enchanted it. "If I ever use magic to benefit me and me alone this ring will absorb all my magic and be transferred into my vault back in the Enchanted Forest."  
He slipped the ring back onto his finger and walked up to Belle, taking her hand.  
"What else do I need to do to prove that I am ready to change, that I can love you?"  
Belle reached up and kissed him. Her hands found their way around his neck, Gold's hands cradling her head.  
"I love you Rumple."

 _Nine months later, Storybrooke Hospital._

"Belle, all I want to do is help," said Gold trying to comfort his wife.  
"You want to help?" asked Belle.  
"Of course."  
"Then get out!"  
Gold exited her room and a nurse slammed the door in his face. Through the thin walls he could hear her go through another contraction with a loud wail of pain. He found a bench near the door and waited for news.  
For an hour he listened to Belle's increasing discomfort from the labor. Still he was left in the dark about what was really happening, but from perspective things could be going well or very badly.  
Gold had no idea what to expect from this. He wasn't there when his first son Baelfire was born, and wasn't there for his grandson either. Speaking of his grandson, Henry, now sat next to him.  
"I got you some coffee," he said giving him a paper travel cup from Granny's.  
"Thank you," Gold said not looking at Henry.  
"How is Belle doing?"  
"To be honest, I have no idea."  
Emma and Regina stood next to Gold and tried and give him some parental advice. About a half hour later that had to leave because it was getting so late. Soon a nurse came out and told Gold that Belle was ready to start pushing.  
"Would you like to be with your wife?" she asked.  
"I am going to kill him after this!" yelled Belle through the door.  
"I think it would be best if I waited out here," said Gold taking his seat on the bench again.  
Another hour later, and with a lot of colorful language, the baby was born. When Belle was relaxed Gold entered her room. She looked up from the pink bundle and smiled at him. Gold walked up beside her and looked at his new child. Belle reached up and practically forced the baby girl into his arms.  
He held his daughter in silence for some time, just starring at her. The baby looked back at him, her deep blue eyes full of innocence. A mix of sadness and joy appeared on Gold's face as he held her.  
"She's beautiful," he said with tears growing in his eyes.  
"I know you wanted a son so you could name them after Baelfire, but I did pick a name for a girl just in case."  
"What?"  
"Bailey."

 _Sixteen years later._

It was early morning in the Gold house. Inside the kitchen the grind of a blender could be heard. Gold's daughter Bailey stood in front of the counter as she poured the blender's contents into a travel mug.  
"What on earth are you making?" asked Gold.  
"It's a health smoothie," she said handing it to her father.  
"It looks like if someone managed to put the Evergreen Death in a bottle." He took a sip and nearly spat it out. "Tastes like it too."  
"Whatever the Evergreen Death was I'm sure it wasn't a good-for-you drink made of spinach and broccoli."  
Bailey turned to the cupboards and grabbed a glass for herself. While her back was turned Gold dumped the smoothie down the sink drain and prepared to leave for the shop. When he was about to enter the dining room Bailey waved her hand and another glass of Evergreen Death appeared in his hand.  
"Being immortal doesn't mean you are immune to death," she said. "Eating bacon and eggs everyday will kill you long before an old enemy of yours can."  
Bailey's parents found out she had magic at a very young age. When she first started using it they became worried and took her to the fairies. They, like in many situations, proved to rather useless.  
There was no written record of a Dark One ever barring a child, let alone with their true love. Mother Superior told them that their daughter had light magic, and a lot of it. She told them not to worry and when she was older have her get magic lessons from Emma.  
Bailey started the lessons when she eight and now was just as skilled as Regina, in light magic anyways. Although Emma wasn't pitch perfect when she began mentoring Bailey, they quickly learned from each other.  
She was also the only person in Storybrooke to age after Zelena's curse. Regina believes that is so because she was born after her curse was cast, she wasn't affected by it.  
Bailey slugged her backpack over her shoulder and left for her magic classes with Emma.

Over the years Gold managed to fill the shelves of his shop again. Most of it was just junk to fill the shelves that were useless to him. He also acquired both new and old magical relics from non-magic deals with people from Storybrooke and magic ones back in the Enchanted Forest.  
Using the Arendelle door the residents were able to go back to the Enchanted Forest, as long as they could afford passage on the ships. Killian used it to travel back and buy the _Jolly Roger_ and docked it at Arendelle for free passage for people he liked.  
One of the objects Gold didn't part with was the magic hat he stole from the manor in the north woods. Years ago he tried to use the hat to collect enough magic to sever his connection to the dagger and be free from it.  
As much as he wanted to try again he made himself resist. The first reason was his wedding ring he enchanted. If he dared use any magic that benefited him and him alone, he wouldn't have his magic at all.  
The second reason was because he was in such a good place with Belle and he didn't want to lose her again. He also had a daughter to think about. What would Bailey think of him, betraying everyone he loved for power?  
Being the lawyer he was he managed to find several loop holes with his enchanted ring, but he had several close calls. Whenever the ringed sensed he was using magic for personal gain it would glow as a warning.  
All he needed was his dagger to use his hat again, but where would he get the magic? He knew that if he tried to free himself from the dagger in a traditional sense, by using Killian's heart, the ring would take his magic and Belle would leave his life again, surely taking Bailey with her. Emma also put the protection spell on Killian's heart, which was a problem.  
Recently Gold traveled to his old castle and collected a lot of old books. He claimed he went to get books for Belle, which was true from a certain point of view. Along with the many books for Belle he also brought back dark world history and spell books.  
He examined every page of all the spell books to try and find a way to break the enchantment on his ring. He gave up on his search and accepted his fate poorly by throwing the book he currently had in his hands across the shop.  
The book landed and the spine shattered. The pages flew from their binding and scattered on the dusty wood floor. The thick cover leaned up against the wall, the paper lining curled over its self. The peeling glue and paper revealed a secret compartment.  
Gold walked over and picked up the mangled book and tore off the remaining inner cover. Inside the cover was a folded piece of parchment. Removing it he unfolded it and read the ancient Gaelic ruins. A slimy smile crept across his narrow lips.  
The parchment had a potion recipe made by a long dead dark fairy that could remove any enchantment from any object. The potion was surprising simple, so simple that he questioned why he hadn't thought of it himself.  
Soon he was preparing the thick, magenta potion. He looked down at his ring which began to glow. Ignoring the light he pressed on making the potion. The more of the potion he brewed the brighter and brighter it glowed. He was almost complete when he felt the ring begin to absorb his magic.  
The sense of losing his magic was something he couldn't quite describe. When the potion was nearly complete the sensation was overwhelming and the ring's glare was so bright it was practically blinding.  
Adding the last ingredient the potion turned from magenta to a shimmering navy blue with streaks of purple. Now the ring was truly fighting back. He reached down for the ring but nearly collapsed.  
Splintering pain raced up Gold's bad leg, the one with the limp. He fumbled with a lack of balance, placing all his weight on the workbench. Using his right arm he picked up the ring and dropped it in the potion as quickly as possible.  
The bright light was consumed by the potions darkness. The crystal hurricane Gold made the brew in began to emit a thick cloud of purple smoke. The liquid in the glass slowly drained away as it was being absorbed by the ring.  
When the potion was half way gone the pain in his leg vanished. He felt his magic slowly return too. Finally the smoke cleared up and in the bottom of the hurricane was the un-enchanted ring.  
HHHHHe picked up the glass and dumped the ring into his hand. Before placing it back on his finger he re-enchanted it to glow whenever he used magic for himself to make it appear as if he never removed the original spell.  
"Dad," said his daughter from the store front.  
"In the back Bailey," he called out.  
Quickly Gold put away the magical elements on the workbench and placed the ring back on his finger. Right as he put on his ring Bailey walked through the curtain.  
"Dad, you forgot your lunch," she said holding a paper bag and an Evergreen Death smoothie.

Leaving the family pawn shop bailey placed a pair of headphones on her ears. Dance-walking down the side walk to a 90's tribute song to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles she headed for Emma's place.  
On the outside Bailey was like any other teen. She wore ripped, dark wash jeans and red all-star shoes. Overtop her t-shirt she had a plaid flannel top. She also wore a saggy backpack and a pale blue wool toque.  
Her long brown hair was brushed up and her bangs framed her face. Using her magic she dyed a small portion of her hair the same vibrant blue as her eyes. The patch would grow in a natural blue streak so she wouldn't have to dye it.  
The most incredible part about Bailey was that she was in complete control of her magic, most of the time. Her magic was based on emotion, like Emma and Elsa's. If she had a routine, like making her bed in the morning, her magic would subconsciously do it for her. If she ever felt threatened her magic would put a shield around her, like a safety bubble.  
When she came to Emma's house she knocked on the door. A few minutes later Killian answered and told Bailey that Emma left for an emergency call at the Sherriff Station.  
"Okay, thanks Killian," she said with a wide smile. "Maybe I can try that teleportation spell I have been practicing. Still need to get location down though."  
Bailey stepped back on the porch and thought about the Sherriff Station. Particles of pale purple, blue, and pink appeared around her. The particles began to spin until they all gravitated towards her. In the blink of an eye the particles exploded outwards and she was gone.  
Bailey opened her eyes again and found herself in the middle on the forest.  
"Perfect," she said as she prepared to walk back to town.  
About half way back she heard the loud roar of a magic bean portal. Hiding behind a tree she peered into a clearing to see the portal open. To her surprise she saw her father exit with an odd, elegantly carved box in his hands.  
The portal closed and Gold vanished in his own cloud of red smoke. Bailey walked into the clearing and wondered why her father came through a magic bean portal. She knew he had a small surplus of beans he bought from Anton, but why would he waste one for a fancy jewelry box?  
Bailey figured it was a gift for her mother because her birthday was coming up soon, but she was more of a book fanatic. She figured she would ask him when she got back, but then it wouldn't be a surprise.  
Maybe things would work out for the best. If her mom trusted him, she did too.

Back in his shop Gold opened the box he used the magic bean to get. Inside was a vial of pure, concentrated magic from his vault in the Enchanted Forest. The magic was so powerful that it was more than enough to cleave him from the dagger.  
Gold was going to use it when he first got the hat, but Anna outsmarted him. He stole it from a dark wizard in Camelot when he stole a golden gauntlet. He had no idea where the pure magic came from, nor did he care.  
But he still couldn't use Killian's heart. It was now a waiting game for Gold. He needed to see Dr. Facilier again about a new way to use the hat to make him free from the dagger.

After Bailey's daily magic lesson she made her way back home. Her mother left her a note on the table that she wanted her to tidy up her room, calling it a 'pig pen'.  
"It's organized chaos," she muttered to herself.  
Ascending the stairs she stood on the threshold pf her room and waved her hand to put everything away. When she pulled the covers on her bed into positions she saw something new in her organized chaos.  
Peeking out from under her bed was an ornate spell book written in old world scripter. Flipping through the crisp white pages she leaned up against her bed and tried the new spells.

In the shop Gold put the vial of pure magic in his secret hidey hole under the floor boards. Placing a blood magic spell on it he stood up and brushed off his blazer. From behind her heard a wispy sound and turned to see his daughter.  
"Hi dad," said Bailey with a wide grin.  
"Hello Bailey," said Gold. "What have you got there?"  
Bailey held her new spell book in front of her face concealing her utter joy.  
"I found it in my room," she said. "It helped me perfect my teleportation spell."  
"Let me see it."  
Bailey handed the spell book to her father. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he thumbed through the pages.  
"That's odd," he muttered.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"This book is blank."  
"No its not."  
"Bailey, I may not know as much about books as your mother but I know what one looks like."  
"Maybe only I can see the writing. Here I can prove it."  
Before Gold could tell his daughter how absurd she sounded Bailey lifted her hand and light particles danced around it. She flicked her wrist and the particles pulled together and formed into the Dark One dagger.  
"Where did you get that?" Gold said with concern in his voice.  
"'Page CXIV, Summon the Dark One Dagger,'" quoted Bailey.  
"That isn't funny Bailey."  
"It's not meant to be funny. It's meant to prove a point. Don't worry; I'll put it back where I found it."  
Bailey turned to face a floor length mirror and threw the dagger towards it. The dagger spun in the air and passed through the mirror with a rippling effect.  
"There, happy? And do you believe me now?" said Bailey with a smug face.  
"Don't do that again," scolded her father.  
"Fine, I'll take my magic book and leave you to, whatever you do when you're alone."  
Bailey took her book back from her father the same way she took his dagger. She vanished in another puff of pixie particles and left Gold alone. When he was sure he was by himself Gold checked his cubby hold under the floor.  
Just like she said Bailey put the dagger back where she found it. Hopefully she didn't know where she found it because Belle would never forgive him if she found out that he stole back the dagger.  
He also wasn't lying about not being able to see the writing in the book. There must have been writing because that was the only explanation to how she got his dagger. Soon he connected the dots and deduced that the book was written in blood ink.  
Blood ink was a magic ink where only certain people could read its writing. The ink was made by adding the blood of whoever you wanted to see your secrets. He used blood ink to hide spells in ordinary books to protect his darkest secrets.  
Fear rushed through Gold. If Bailey was powerful enough to get his dagger with a flick of the wrist, his own daughter could be his undoing. Then another thought came his way, who gave her that book?

 _New Orleans, Louisiana, Sixteen Years Ago_

In a shabby, dark room a tall, lanky man sat on a velvet eagle winged chair. He wore a top hat and a purple pant suit. His chair was turned to a wall facing a0 giant voodoo mask. The mask's features moved as if it was speaking.  
"Friends, I know I failed you back in the 1920's, but I won't fail you again," he said.  
The animated mask scowled at him.  
"I had Rumpelstiltskin's magic in the palm of my hands," he said making a fist with frustration. "I don't know how he got it back, friends, you need to give me a chance."  
The mask opened it large, toothed mouth as if it was roaring with anger that no one could here. The man cowered in fear into his chair, hiding from the mask's terrifying expression.  
"Storybrooke? He used my phantom potion to get through an ice magic protection spell? What does this little Maine town offer him? Ah, I see, true love, same thing that foiled our plans with Tiana and Navine. What is it you want me to do?"  
The mask opened its mouth again. Its gaping throat opened a portal and a voodoo talisman appeared.  
"So when he comes to me for a replacement heart, for this Killian fellow, I give him this?"  
The masked nodded.  
"So when the Dark One is free from his dagger, you want me to do what exactly? Steal the dagger? But it won't be able to control him."  
The mask spoke again.  
"I will not fail you again, friends. With the dagger you will be free to roam the realms again. Dr. Facilier is back in business."

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Bailey sat on her bed reading her new spell book. Why couldn't her father read it? Wasn't he the most powerful figure in all the realms? She showed it to Regina and Emma, but they saw nothing as well.  
She knew she wasn't crazy, she used the spell that summoned her father's dagger and it appeared as promised. The book was filled with advanced, powerful spells just like it. It told her of realms that she never heard of too; the most frightful one was the Voodoo Sprites realm.  
Looking out into the cool night she saw her father come home. He practically sprinted into the house and started shouting at her mother.  
"I don't believe her!" shouted her father.  
Bailey got up and slowly crept out of her room and sat by the stairs to listen.  
"Rumple, calm down," reasoned her mother. "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Bailey found some kind of blood ink spell book that allowed her to summon my dagger."  
"What do you mean summon your dagger?"  
Bailey listened for what felt like forever. She never heard her father become so unreasonably angry. She heard her parents fight before; even seen her mother use the dagger on her father, but this was different.  
When she heard him start to break things, for the first time in her life she almost feared her father. Bailey knew the dagger was powerful, but it was also a short leash meant to wrangle him in if he got out of control.  
She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. Maybe summoning his dagger plucked a nerve that was extra tender, that made her father forget reason.  
She covered her ears to shut out the shouting. She never seen her father be the monster people said he could be. As much as she wanted to shelter herself, believe that the stories were just glorified rumors, she knew deep down who he real was.  
Fear rushed over Bailey. She slammed her eyes shut trying to forget all the rumors, the stories. Her father wasn't a beast, he wasn't, he wasn't…  
"Stop it!" she yelled from the middle of the stairs.  
"Bailey stay back," he mother warned.  
Before Bailey or Belle could think Gold ran towards her with a ball of fire in his hand. Pure rage was on his face, and fear on his daughter and wife. Out of fear Bailey's magic created a shield around her just as Gold threw the fire ball. The fire swept around her as she cowered on the steps.  
"Rumple!" yelled Belle.  
Gold's rage lifted from his clouded sight, and he saw with full clarity what he had done. The fire was still blazing in his hand when he finally saw the carnage of his impulsive actions. Still sitting inside the shield, Bailey was nothing but afraid about what she saw from her father.  
Before Gold could do anything to right what he had done Bailey was already gone up the stairs and placed a protection spell around her room.  
"I hope you're proud of yourself Rumple," said Belle making her way to the stairs. "I never wanted our daughter to see this side of you. I can't believe you would harm your own child over that dagger."  
Belle fallowed Bailey up the stairs and stood by her door. She tried to calm down her daughter, but she was too afraid to lower the protection spell, and rightfully so. Gold couldn't believe what he nearly done to his daughter.  
Belle came back a little later with a calm rage in her stance. She had a leather suitcase in her hand and dropped it at Gold's feet.  
"I think it would be best if you stayed somewhere else for a while," Belle said with a fake dagger in her hand. "I think we both need some space from you."  
Gold picked up the suitcase and left to stay at the pawn shop for a few days. Space would be the best for Belle and Bailey's sake, but it would also give him time. Time he needed to prepare for a trip and preform a long awaited task.  
In his car he gazed straight down the moonlit street. While he drove he began to plan a trip outside Storybrooke to visit an old friend. Dr. Facilier contacted him some time ago that he figured out a way to replace Killian's heart and now seemed like the best opportunity to pay him a visit.  
If he was going to protect his family, he needed to be free from the dagger. He needed to be able to care for his family first and not worry about a knife with his name on it. Too not allow all his thoughts to be consumed on the risk of becoming someone's puppet.

From her window she saw her father leave in the car. Bailey cried for about an hour before passing out from exhaustion. She needed sleep, and sleep came. Her head was so full of conflicting emotions, new magic, and concern; she needed sleep to clear it all.  
Resting her head against the wall she was whisked away to a strange world of mist and stars. The blue, purple, and magenta surroundings dazzled her. She couldn't see very far, but she heard a voice she couldn't place, but at the same time sounded familiar.  
"Bailey," it called out to her again.  
"Who's there?" she called back.  
This time the voice came from behind. "My name is Baelfire, but you can call me Neal."  
Bailey whipped around to see her long dead brother.  
"Baelfire? Are, are you my brother?"  
"Yes. I came a long way to see you. I came to talk to you about our father."  
Neal led Bailey to a glowing bench made out of stars and told her about what Gold was like before he became the Dark One. He told that the dagger was like a drug, that the power it gave him was an addiction, and that whoever threatened it threatened him.  
He couldn't stress enough that deep down Gold was a loving, caring person. The dagger was his weakness, and that it wasn't Bailey's fault that he tried to hurt her. He told her to be patient, and be prepared for what came next.  
"What do you mean?" Bailey asked her brother.  
"I am preparing you for your greatest challenge of all. You need to know what our father was like before he got a hold of the dagger, what he can be again."  
"I don't understand."  
Bailey felt something pull at her. Soon she was lifted away from the starry bench and taken out of this dream-like land. She awoke in a cold sweat on the floor of her room, shouting her brother's name.  
She could hear her mother pounding on the door, but the protection spell from the night before was still up. She lowered it and allowed her mother to hug her tightly.  
"What happened?" Belle asked her distraught daughter.  
"I saw, I saw my brother.

In the shop Gold rummaged around until he found his secret store of magic beans. Placing two in a small velvet bag he found his old cane and left the shop. His trip, ideally, would take only a few hours.  
Arriving at the Sorcerer's manor in the north woods he used the Arendelle door to transport realms. He then used a magic bean and the golden compass to travel back to Earth, but not to Storybrooke.  
When he emerged from the vortex he found himself in an empty park in Louisiana, exactly where he wanted to be. Steadying himself on his cane he walked for several hours until her found a certain alley way.  
Turning down he faced a door painted red and purple, the coat flaking off with wear and age. The boarder was decorated with traditional voodoo talismans: skulls, feathers, and masks. The sign above, written in bold letters was _Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium_. Before Gold could knock the door swung open.  
"It's been a while Rumpelstiltskin," said Dr. Facilier in his smooth, suave voice.  
He was behind a table draped with a while cloth. Sitting in his eagle winged chair across the arms he juggled a deck of fortune cards in his bony fingers. Gold approached the table and stood one step below.  
"I almost thought you forgot about me," Dr. Facilier said and he righted himself into a proper sitting position. "It has been over sixteen years since I contacted you."  
"I am well aware of how much time has passed. I don't get a lot of opportunities to get out of town these days," said Gold.  
Dr. Facilier gathered his cards and stacked them into a neat deck. Placing them on his table he spread them out face down. Selecting one he flipped it over to reveal the image of a baby girl.  
"Looks like something has been keeping you busy indeed," he said with a sly smile.  
"My family is my business," said Gold. "Do you have what I desire or not?"  
Dr. Facilier leaned back into his lush chair and made a fist with his left hand. He opened it to reveal a miniature voodoo mask.  
"This talisman will replace the heart of this Killian fellow. Fill it with his blood and embed it in something from your past, before you became the Dark One. Preform the ceremony by crushing it like you would a heart, into sacrificial ash."  
Gold cocked his head to the side, clearly impressed by Dr. Facilier actually delivering a replacement heart. It was a good thing Gold was the sentimental type because he still had his old walking stick, which would be perfect.  
"If you don't mind me prying, what do you plan to do with your dagger once you're free of it?" asked Dr. Facilier.  
"If you must know I intend to destroy it. Why does this concern you?"  
"We are both men of business, correct? As payment for my talisman I want your dagger once you are free from it."  
"And why would you want a useless dagger?"  
"All depends on what you think is useless. Besides, we are both men of business after all, and what I want with the dagger is mine. So, do we have a deal?"  
Gold paused and wondered why Dr. Facilier would want his dagger. Gold's hesitation was growing long, and Dr. Facilier's patients were growing short.  
"Remember Dark One, this is a one-time deal. You see, if you don't make a decision, say now, my friends will take back their talisman."  
With the blink of an eye the burgundy curtains behind Dr. Facilier dropped and the large voodoo mask hung its massive jaws agape, opening the portal. Smaller masks began chanting loudly, liquid magic swirled around the room.  
He held the talisman by its thin string over the portal, the force pulling it towards the swirling green. Dr. Facilier was about to let go when Gold raised his hand.  
"No, don't!" shouted Gold. The giant voodoo mask shut its mouth and waited. "When I cleave myself from the dagger, you will receive it, as promised."  
Dr. Facilier gained a large grin and walked around the table. He threw his right arm around Gold and dangled the talisman in front of his face. Gold took the talisman and prepared to leave the shabby closest.  
"It has been a pleasure doing business with you again Rumpelstiltskin," said Dr. Facilier as he escorted Gold to the door. "I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of New Orleans during your visit. There is this lovely family owned restaurant by the pier, best gumbo in town."  
"It sounds lovely, but I can't stay. I have my own business to attend too."  
Gold walked into the alley and tossed the magic bean on the stone street. The portal opened and Gold was gone.  
"It has been a pleasure indeed Dark One, a pleasure indeed."

 _Storybrooke Maine_

Back in the shop Gold stood in the back room. He held the voodoo talisman in his hand trying to figure out how in all the realms he was going to get Killian's blood in it. There was a spell that could steal blood, but he needed to be close and Killian to be injured.  
The bell hanging over the shop door jingled as someone entered his shop. Placing the talisman in his vest pocket he walked out into the store front. To his amazement Bailey was there.  
"Dad?" she said cautiously walking inside.  
"Bailey, what are you doing here?" asked Gold.  
Bailey walked up to her father slowly and rounded the glass counter. Lunging herself forward she hugged her father tightly, knocking the wind out of his lungs.  
"I'm sorry dad," she sobbed into his suit.  
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who attacked you," said Gold hugging his daughter in return.  
"I used magic to steal you dagger. I know how much it means to you and I shouldn't have used it to prove a point."  
"I was out of line. You must forgive me. This magic is a part of you and I need to accept that. If I had to choose someone who could summon my dagger, I would choose you because I trust you."  
They embraced again, forgiveness filling the room. Bailey told her father about how she saw her brother, how Baelfire told her who Gold was before the Dark One dagger came into his life. She decided to leave out the fact that Baelfire was preparing her for the future, at least until she knew what he meant.  
"My son told you about my past," asked Gold.  
"Who you were and could be again," Bailey said with a wide smile. "I got to go; mom wants me to meet her at the library."  
When Bailey left the shop Gold took the talisman out of his pocket. He looked at it, filling with regret. Maybe he didn't need to cleave himself from the dagger, but then he remembered he was Rumpelstiltskin, and Rumpelstiltskin never broke a promise.  
Now he needed to find a way to injure Killian in a way that only his magic could cure.

Returning home after a day of staying at the shop the Gold family sat down for dinner. There was very little conversation even though Bailey forgave her father. Belle was less forgiving since she knew Gold for a lot longer than her daughter and saw every side of him.  
"I came to the shop to talk to you and you weren't there," she said not looking up from her plate.  
"I was out," said Gold trying to cover his tracks.  
Belle didn't let up so easily. She wanted to know exactly where he had been. Knowing him she was sceptic about his whereabouts. She knew he started making magic deals back in the Enchanted Forest.  
He insisted that he was using his magic to benefit people. His standing argument was his enchanted wedding ring. He managed to make up a convincing lie about making a deal with a farmer to heal his dying plow horse in exchange for an ornate jewelry box. At some point he did heal a plow horse, and he did have the box from the concentrated magic, so it wasn't a complete lie.  
But Belle still wasn't convinced. She kept prying Gold for more details that he couldn't deliver because he was really in New Orleans. Worry spread through Gold. He wanted to keep his exploits to himself.  
Pretending to drop his napkin he dove under the table and cast a spell on Belle to make her stop asking about his day. He was afraid if they knew his intentions they wouldn't trust him anymore. When the spell came into contact with Belle's body she zoned out for a bit, staring at nothing.  
"Mom?" asked Bailey. "You okay?"  
Belle shook her head. "I'm fine, just lost my train of thought."

 _The Arendelle Harbour, the Next Day_

The _Jolly Roger_ cut through the breaks of the cold North Sea in the Arendelle harbour. On the deck Killian hung onto the wheel with his hook and breathed in the salty mist. In his old leather coat and vest from his pirating days he felt at home.  
"Feel that love!" he called to Emma who stood at the bow. "That is freedom."  
"It's wonderful Hook," called back Emma.  
Hook tied the wheel down and climbed down to his wife on the lower deck. He felt so free on his ship, so alive and careless, even though he was only in the Arendelle harbour. Taking the hand of his wife he spun her around and dipped her into the crease of his arm.  
They kissed once and Killian righted Emma back onto her feet. Pushing her away he slyly slipped his hook into his vest and pulled out a pearl necklace. When Emma stopped twirling Hook dangled it in front of her face.  
"For you, my fair lady," he said turning her around and placing it around her neck. "Emma, I can't open the clasp."  
Emma laughed and reached around and opened the clasp for Killian. When the necklace was firmly attached she turned and kissed him.  
"What's the special occasion?" she asked?  
"Well we have been married for eighteen years now and nothing has threatened Storybrooke in the last six months."  
"The Cheshire Cat escaping Wonderland and messing with everyone doesn't count as a threat Killian."  
"If you say so love."  
Killian turned to face the port side of the _Jolly Roger_. Behind him Emma took the pearls and grinded them against her teeth to ensure that they were real. Satisfied Emma walked up behind her swash-buckling pirate and presented him with her gift.  
Throwing herself around Killian she pulled out a silver flask decorated with nautical symbols. There was an anchor and treasure chest along a sand bottom with shells. Above the sandy bottom was a rough sea and a medallion of the _Jolly Roger_.  
A huge smile crept across Killian's devilishly handsome face. Taking the flask in his hand he shook it around and heard it was full.  
"Rum, your favorite," Emma said as she unscrewed the top.  
Before Killian could take his first swig from his new flask, a burning pain shot through his back. He collapsed and nearly knocked Emma overboard. Emma managed to right herself before Killian fell too, but the silver flask was already long gone into the cold Arendelle harbour.  
She sat Killian down and rested his shoulder on the railing. Looking over his shoulder she saw an arrow coated in a black poison.  
"Dreamshade," she whispered to herself.  
Standing up she scanned the harbour and shoreline for the assassin. There were no other vessels on the water, but they were close enough to the shore for a clear shot. Unfortunately she had to forget about that for now because Killian needed the antidote.  
Pulling out the arrow from his shoulder blade she laid him on his stomach and took the wheel, guiding the _Jolly Roger_ back to the marina.

On the shores of the fiord a man with a bow stood behind a large rock face until the _Jolly Roger_ left the bay. Relief spread across his face, but it didn't last long. He took the scarf from his face and waited.  
"Did you shoot him dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin as he sat on a rock ledge.  
"As you requested Dark One," said the archer. "Right in the shoulder blade as promised, now my payment."  
With a wave of Rumpelstiltskin's hand a bag of gold straw appeared at the archer's feet. "If anyone hears about this, I will find you."  
The archer nodded and ran off into the forest. Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a puff of red smoke and appeared at the Arendelle door. Slipping through he returned to his shop and nonchalantly waited for Emma and Hook to arrive for his Dreamshade cure.

At the pier Emma had to practically carry Killian. Luckily Kristoff was there with his reindeer Sven and they helped her get him to the Arendelle door. Pulling Killian through the door they appeared on the other side in the ball room of the Sorcerer's manor.  
Emma laid him on his side and pulled out her phone. Speed-dialing Regina she put the phone on speaker and started to take off Killian's coat and vest.  
"Hello?" asked Regina.  
"Regina I need you to come here now!" Emma yelled at the phone.  
"Swan I am in a meeting. What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt it?"  
"Killian was shot with Dreamshade. He can't walk and he needs to get to Gold now!"  
In the background Emma could hear Regina say something and the call ended. Seconds later a puff of purple smoke warped her in. Squatting beside them she placed a hand on each of their shoulders and took them into Gold's shop.  
Not wasting any time they put Killian on a plush antique sofa and waited for Gold to make the cure. Gold looked at the wound intensely for a short while then grabbed a small glass vial.  
"What are you doing?" asked Emma. "Hurry up and make the cure. You didn't need to look at David's wound to cure him."  
"His wound was already cured with the magic spring water. The cure I made for him just stopped the poison. If I make the antidote with his blood it will heal this festering wound as well."  
Emma started to argue with Gold about the arrow wound healing when Killian started to stir.  
"Emma just let the bloody crocodile work," he said with a grimace of pain.  
Reluctantly Emma backed off and let Gold work. Using his magic he filled the vial with Killian's blood and went over to his counter. Careful to place other ingredients in front of the real vial Gold used a slight-of-hand trick to swap it out with a fake vial.  
Mixing the cure he added the fake blood to the finished potion so everyone could see. He came over and poured the cure on Killian's injury. The black spider veins disappeared from his skin and the laceration closed without a scar.  
"Thanks Gold," said Emma a tad bit sheepishly for doubting him. "What do we owe you?"  
"Consider this one on the house," said Gold with a sly smile.  
Not questioning his motives Regina, Emma, and Killian left him alone in his shop. When he heard the door shut he took the real vial of blood from his trouser pocket and held it to the light.

In the forest Bailey stood practicing her new spells from her blood ink book. In an open meadow she held the book in her right hand and read the spell aloud. In an ancient Gaelic language she was surprised she knew she tried to summon a realm portal spell.  
"Come on," she muttered to herself.  
The portal opening flickered in and out on the forest floor. The portal began to grow until it seemed stable with a three foot diameter. Smiling at the advanced spell she whipped out her phone and texted her mother.  
"'Mom, if I am not back in three hours have dad come and find me. I should be somewhere in the Enchanted Forest,'" she sent.  
Closing her book Bailey picked up her backpack and leaped into the swirling portal. She disappeared into the land between realms leaving Storybrooke behind. The portal closed and the forest was quite again.  
A portal in the Enchanted Forest opened and Bailey tumbled out onto the cold tile floor of a castle. Standing up she looked around the dark corridor. The air was filled with dust and the ceiling beams were tethered with cobwebs. Old and torn tapestries hung on the walls.  
The only light came from windows that were spread far apart. Approaching one she peered out and viewed the everlasting forest of pine trees. Bailey smiled at the success for her portal spell.  
Bailey stepped back and used her magic to change her clothes into something a little more whimsical. She now wore a deep blue fabric tunic and cape. She exchanged her denim jeans for leather leggings and her all-stars for buckled boots.  
She also gave herself a leather satchel and hung her backpack under her cape. Placing her blood ink book in her backpack her started to wander the empty castle.  
Roaming for a while she found some broken weapons. She used her magic to repair a broken bow and sharpened a sword. She took a sheath of arrows and continued on. She wasn't a very good shot and never used a sword, but she was a quick learner.  
Bailey wandered through the castle searching for anything to nick. The castle looked abandon and it was already picked clean from other thieves, so what would be the harm.  
She now stood in an open great room with plenty of tall windows. The furniture was broken and everything was smashed. Kicking through a pile of rubble Bailey looked for anything of value. In the rubble she found a brass necklace with a round gem embedded in it.  
The small medallion was shaped like a sun; the gem was a plain clear orb. She repaired the broken chain and strung it around her neck. Looking around she saw a small door hidden in the wallpaper. She bent down and picked up an old walking stick to try and pry it open.  
Behind a pair of large wooden doors she heard footsteps approach the great room. Just as the doors swung open she dived behind a toppled over table. Peering over the lip she saw a man wearing a weird lizard skin outfit.  
She couldn't see his face, but he still seemed familiar. Only when he started talking to himself did she recognize him. Bailey was about to get up and face him when she slipped and dropped her sword.  
The man spun around on the heel of his boot and scanned the room for the source of the sound. In his dark eyes there was nothing; no love, no kindness. Maybe her father and Rumpelstiltskin were two totally different people after all.  
"Who is in my castle," he said with a sneer.  
Wisely Bailey cowered behind the table hoping that she wasn't spotted. Using powerful magic he began moving furniture by throwing it across the room. When he got to Bailey's table he paused as he saw her boot stick out from the side.  
Picking up the boot he made the owner dangle in the air. Bailey's blue cape flipped around and covered her face. She dropped her backpack and satchel, as well as her bow. With the struggle Rumpelstiltskin tore off her cape to reveal her face.  
"Bailey?" said Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Dad!" she yelled.  
Gently he put down his daughter and helped her to her feet.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"What's wrong with your skin?" Bailey asked touching her father's hand. "Thank god that is hereditary. Has it been three hours already?"  
Rumple stared blankly at his daughter.  
"I sent mom a text, told her I was in the Enchanted Forest. Told her to have you get me if I stayed more than three hours…" Bailey said as if she expected him to know.  
The truth was Rumpelstiltskin was in his castle to get his old walking stick, he certainly didn't anticipate his daughter being here.  
"Uh… Yes, your mother had me come and get you…" he said improvising. "How did you get here, in my old castle?"  
Bailey reached around and pulled out her blood magic book and told her father that there was a spell that allowed her to create a realm jumping portal. Rumple was clearly impressed with his daughter, but then he remembered why he was here to begin with.  
"Is that my old walking stick?" he said walking in past his daughter and picking it up.  
Holding it in his scaly hand he remembered how life was like before the Dark One dagger, it was perfect for the talisman. As much as he wanted to keep it to remind him of Baelfire and his old life, he had a new family to think about.  
"Why don't you try opening that portal again and take us home?" he asked.  
Bailey read the spell and summoned the portal.  
"This should bring us somewhere in Storybrooke!" she yelled over the portal's roar.  
"What do you mean should?" Rumple yelled back.  
"Location is a fickle woman. It was just dumb luck I ended up in your old castle."  
The coward inside Rumple reared his ugly head again. He was afraid of the unknown. His memories flashed in front of his eyes, the ones where he abandoned his son. Before he could protest Bailey grabbed his hand and pulled him in with undoubting confidence, the same her brother had with the magic bean.  
Taking the leap of faith the portal exported Rumple and Bailey into Regina's office. Surprised by the sudden intrusion she jumped from her seat with a fire ball in hand. When she saw it was only Bailey and Gold she put out the flame.  
"Why are you two in my office?" she said. "And what the hell are you wearing?"  
"Um… Location is hard with a portal spell?" Bailey shrugged.  
Before Regina could question Bailey, Gold warped them out and into the library.  
"Well that was rude," said Bailey.  
Finding the exit Gold and Bailey found Belle deep in a book. It was like she didn't even notice them poof in. Worry filled Gold because it was pure coincidence that he was in his castle when Bailey was, or maybe fate. If Belle knew about Bailey being in the Enchanted Forest without him knowing he wound need to create a whole new web of lies to cover up his tracks.  
"Hey mom," said Bailey running up to the counter.  
"Hmm…" she murmured. "Oh hello Bailey. You need to read this book your father brought back from his old castle. It's all about this voodoo sprites realm. Wonderful read, although I can't tell if it's fiction."  
"Let me see it," said Gold taking the book from Belle.  
He made a sour face as he examined the detailed cover and coarse pages.  
"What's wrong Rumple?" asked Belle.  
"I didn't bring this back with me. It was in my vault where I kept the dangerous magic."  
"Then how did it get here?" questioned Belle.  
"Maybe the same way my blood ink spell book?" suggested Bailey.  
Gold took the voodoo book out of caution with his recent inquiry with Dr. Facilier for safe keeping. He needed to know more about these strange books appearing everywhere.

Bailey ran through the bellowing trees of the Enchanted Forest. The mist was thick as she sprinted over fallen logs and rocks, soaking her cloths and face with morning dew. As much as Bailey felt the freedom, she also felt as if she was fleeing from something.  
She bolted into a circular clearing of thick trunked trees. Like a cage the braches grew a thick wall around her, enclosing her in. All around her she could hear a strange laugh, or maybe a giggle?  
"Hello dearie," said the voice from behind her.  
Bailey whipped around and faced her foe.  
"Dad?" she said.  
"Rumpelstiltskin actually," he corrected with a trademark bow. "You must be the thing that is preventing me from being who I am."  
"What?"  
Rumpelstiltskin walked up to Bailey. He loomed over her to instill fear. His menacing face, his soulless eyes; it was an image that all children feared from their parent, especially if they had a dark past.  
"It's so much easier to fall into the darkness then to climb back into the light. Power is everything. Did you really think I would be satisfied with you for long?"  
Rumpelstiltskin started raving and ranting about how he didn't need love, that Belle and Bailey were a ball and chain he hated. The final straw was her new ability to warp between realms, a skill he wanted for centuries. He resented how someone just handed that skill to her when he deserved it.  
Bailey cowered under her father. She tried to use her magic to escape, do anything to help but she couldn't. It was like everything was against her. She looked up again and he held his dagger in his hand and prepared to stab her.  
Just as Rumpelstiltskin hurled the knife down and Bailey started screaming, a booming voice warped her away.  
"Enough!" said the voice as a wispy light took her away.  
The river of magic took Bailey out of the Enchanted Forest and into the same misty realm from her first dream, where she met her brother. Righting herself onto her hands and knees she looked up to see a tall man looming over her.  
He wore a rode that matched his surroundings. The cloth twinkled with living stars and galaxies, like a night sky. His arms were crossed over his chest and under his chest length grey beard.  
His facial features were both soft and coarse at the same time. He looked down at Bailey with a warm smile. Releasing a hand he assisted her to her feet.  
"I am Yen Sid," he said. "But you may address me as the Sorcerer."  
Before Bailey could speak he held up a hand.  
"I know who you are Bailey, daughter of the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, his true love. You are a very special girl and I have waited a very long time to finally meet you."  
"Why me?" asked Bailey.  
"Your father is the first Dark One to ever be able to use my hat."  
Yen Sid explained his hat to Bailey. He told her that the only way to gain access to the hat was for someone to face their inner darkness and turn away. Rumpelstiltskin was the first Dark One to ever accomplish such a feat, and he saw potential in him, even though he used someone else's darkness.  
"I have waited for you for a very long time. After I created the hat I quickly realized that people can abuse it, and wanted a way to destroy it. You should probably know that magic doesn't vanish, it just changes forms.  
"Many people have been trapped in that hat, and once they are released they return to where ever they were taken from. However, many magical relics have been taken and no longer exist, so the magic has nowhere to go. I need someone with enough magical potential to have the magic absorbed into them."  
"And I have the magical potential."  
Yen Sid nodded his head. "Love is a very powerful thing. Like Emma Swan, you are also the product of true love. Unlike her, however, your father was the Dark One."  
"Tell me something I don't know. Not that it means anything to me. The stories of his past are exactly that, past. So, why am I here?"  
Yen Sid led Bailey to a bench made out of stars and sat with her. He told her he wanted to make her his next apprentice. Once she destroyed the hat, she would need him to help her through the struggle of magic overload.

It was early in the morning, about 3:00am in Storybrooke. Gold stood in his shop preparing to cleave himself from the dagger once and for all. As far as Belle was concerned he was doing inventory.  
Gold took the voodoo talisman from his pocket and carefully poured Killian's blood inside its small mouth. When it was full the tiny mask's eyes flashed with red. He then took his old walking stick and embedded the talisman into the staff.  
Leaning the stick against an antique wardrobe Gold bent down and removed the blood magic spell from his floor board hidey hole. Removing the piece of wood he peered in expecting to see the Sorcerer's Hat and his dagger, but neither was present.  
Instead of his two most valued possessions was a map of Storybrooke. He unfolded it and saw a red circle was placed over the beach. He crumpled up the map in frustration and prepared to leave his shop.  
Hiding the ready walking stick behind a chest he was about to go when Belle ran in through the back door.  
"Rumple I can't find Bailey," she said trying to catch her breath. "I haven't seen her since you brought her back from the Enchanted Forest."  
A loud, almost explosive sound erupted over Storybrooke. Gold and Belle ran over and peered out the store front window. A column of pale blue magic danced into the sky; a protection spell no doubt.  
"I think I know exactly where she is," said Gold with brewing anger.  
Before Belle could ask what he was talking about Gold was long gone down the street. Curiosity spread through Storybrooke at the column of magic and the sound it created. By the time Belle and Gold arrived at the beach a massive crowd already stood about a hundred feet away from the column's source.  
Gold forced his way through the murmuring sea of onlookers to see the source for himself. To his amazement, and his lack of surprise, he saw his daughter with his dagger and the hat sitting in the column's center.  
Bailey sat with her head resting on her knees as she hugged her legs. The hat rested beside her, open and glowing. She glanced up briefly and looked directly at her father and then placed her head back on her knees.  
Hours past and nothing happened. Most of the crowd has left by the time dawn came around, however people like Regina and Emma stayed. When the sun was about a hand's width in the sky Bailey finally sat up.  
"Sorry I made you wait so long," she started. "I only wanted the people that mattered to see this."  
"Bailey what are you doing?" asked her mother. "Where have you been?"  
"After leaving the library I went home and fell asleep. I found myself in a realm of stars and dust, the home of the Sorcerer. He reached out to me, pulled me from a nightmare, and decided to make me his new apprentice."  
Sitting on her knees she reached down and picked up her father's dagger. Running her fingers along the blade Gold winced in pain. Belle turned to her husband and saw his reaction to Bailey's dagger. She reached down into her coat and took out her dagger and did the same thing.  
"This is fake isn't it Rumple?" she asked with anger in her voice.  
"Yes mom, that dagger is a fake," said Bailey. "I needed the real one for this. He was keeping it in his shop, under the floor boards."  
Bailey reached down and placed the hat in front of her.  
"The Sorcerer told me that I was a very special person, the only one who could accomplish this kind of feat."  
"Bailey, please listen…" Gold tried to start.  
"No. This has to be done before anyone else can abuse the hat, including you."  
Raising the dagger high she plunged it into the fabric of the hat. The small slit caused a massive explosion of magic. All the magic drained out and returned to its original owner. A nebula of magic that used to belong to relics collected above.  
When the last of the stars spilled out, the hat collapsed in on itself, becoming a normal hat made of blue velvet. Bailey looked up and allowed the remaining magic to enter through any exposed skin.  
When the last of the relic magic was absorbed in Bailey lowered the protection spell.  
"What the hell did she just do?" asked Regina.  
"She destroyed the Sorcerer's hat," said Gold as he slowly back up.  
Bailey lifted up the dagger and Gold froze.  
"Stop, step forward Dark One," said Bailey with an eerily straight face. "I'm sorry, but I needed to do as the Sorcerer said, it was the only way. The hat was too powerful, too dangerous in the wrong hands. Hand's like yours."  
"Bailey please, whatever you're going to do, I was doing it to for you."  
"What are you talking about?" shouted Belle.  
"He was going to try and cleave himself from the dagger again. He found a way to un-enchant his wedding ring so he could use magic for himself again. He hired an assassin to injure Killian with Dreamshade so he could steal his blood."  
Killian and Emma filled with rage at Gold's betrayal. He never needed the blood to cure Killian, he needed it for himself. Killian could have died and he wouldn't have cared. They knew he couldn't be trusted.  
"I'm sorry dad, but I have to do this," Bailey said as she raised the dagger.  
"Bailey please," cowered Gold.  
"Dark One, I strip you of your magic. Until you are worthy, the magic will remain in this dagger."  
Distraught and pain gathered on Bailey's face. She didn't want to do this to her father, but she needed to. The Sorcerer ensured her it was for the best. People like Gold need to learn by example.  
The dagger lit up with Bailey's light magic. A ribbon of light wrapped it's was around Gold, taking his dark magic back to the dagger. When the last drop of magic left his frail body Gold collapsed onto the sand.  
Tears pooled over Bailey's eyes. She waved her hand and the remaining crowd vanished back to their homes and businesses. When her father and Bailey were alone, she fell to her knees.  
"I'm sorry," she mouthed.  
Giving him a cane she vanished in a puff of pixie particles and left him alone in a pool of lies and pity.

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

It was a normal morning like any other day in the big easy. The buses carried unsuspecting people to their mundane jobs; waitresses served hearty breakfasts to tourists and locals alike. They were all unaware of the voodoo magic that seeped through the old city, the pure evil waging just around the corner in the next alleyway.  
Inside _Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium_ the tall lanky man turned his chair to face the massive voodoo mask again. The mask smiled at Dr. Facilier as he mouthed words at its friend on the other side.  
"What did I tell you friends," he said with a wide grin. "Everything has gone according to plan."  
The mask scowled at him.  
"What do you mean Rumpelstiltskin didn't cleave himself. His daughter did what? I see, well that's even better now isn't it."  
The mask nodded in agreement.  
"Looks like I need to make another phantom potion and plan a trip to Maine."

 _The Sorcerer's Realm_

Bailey sat leaning against a pillar of twinkling star rock. She allowed her tears to flow down her cheeks as she waited for Yen Sid to find her. She didn't have wait long until she sensed his presence near her.  
"I can't believe you made me do that to my father," she said no looking up at him.  
"It pains me to see an apprentice suffer. If I could, I would have found someone else," he said.  
"You would have let someone else cripple my dad like that."  
"Your father crippled..."  
"Don't tell me who my father is!" she screamed at Yen Sid. "I don't care about his past! I love him for who he is, not what he has done. Everyone makes a mistake, or two, or a lifetime's worth, but there is always a future. At the core he is still just a man. He sought out the dagger to protect my brother, and he abused the power yes, but what else was he supposed to do?"  
Yen Sid smiled at his young apprentice.  
"What are you smiling about you old bastard?"  
"I am proud of you Bailey. You are so forgiving, so blind to your father's past that it doesn't cloud your judgement of him. Only you can see who he truly is; to you he is your father, not the Dark One."  
Bailey stepped back at his wise and logical words. He didn't even care that she flat out insulted him. She summoned in her father's dagger and touched the necklace she stole from his old castle.  
"So you're saying only I can see who he is at the core, see past his past," she said.  
"Yes Bailey. Only you can truly see his worth, love him unconditionally," said Yen Sid.  
"You are a very forgiving and tolerant mentor. So what am I supposed to do now?"  
"Wait; let your father prove himself the only way you know how, by loving you."

Back on the sand Gold managed to get to his feet. He slowly hobbled back toward a sidewalk when he saw the fake dagger Belle had. He picked up the fake and began to regret everything.  
Throwing the fake dagger into a public trash can he made his way back to town. He thought about what he was going to say to Belle. Twice he tried to cleave himself of the dagger, and twice he failed miserably.  
When he finally made it back into town he went straight for the library expecting Belle to be there. Opening the heavy door he peered in and saw his wife going through book returns as if nothing happened on the beach.  
"What are you doing here," Belle said not looking up.  
Gold walked up and placed his hands on the counter.  
"Belle, please let me explain," he started.  
"No Rumple, you had sixteen years to explain," Belle shouted. "You lied to me and you lied to Bailey. When you first put this ring on my finger, I thought it meant more than vows that truly mean nothing now. I thought it represented that you changed. If you have changed, if you truly love me and Bailey, then prove it. Till then, get out of my library."  
Gold could tell there was no point in arguing with Belle. He slowly turned away and left the library and went to his pawn shop. Upon entering he flipped over the sign and locked the door.  
Walking toward the glass counters he lifted his cane and broke as many as possible before collapsing. Clutching his leg as he fell he leaned himself against the counters and cried. He cried for betraying the only people he loved and who will ever love him.

Late in the cool night Belle walked home hoping to find Bailey there. She hadn't seen her since she took Gold's magic and destroyed the hat and would greatly appreciate a further explanation.  
As soon as Belle stepped into the foyer she ripped off her coat and jogged up the stairs. To her relief Bailey was sitting on her window seat looking out over the neighborhood. On the cushion beside her was her father's dagger.  
She came up from behind and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Bailey flinched as she did, but quickly relaxed. Belle could feel the stress inside her.  
"What do you see in him?" Bailey whispered.  
"What?" Belle asked.  
"Why do you love dad? What about dad drew you to him, after all he has done. You were his personal house slave."  
"I saw a tortured soul, someone who was so afraid of letting love into his heart that he would push it away. He dealt with so much abandonment in his life that he was afraid to go through that again."  
"Then why are we here and he is alone, abandoned again?"  
"Love is complicated, and your father and I are no exception. You don't know him the way I do Bailey."  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
Belle tried to tell her that her father was a very complicated man, but she didn't care. Eventually Belle gave up on Gold's past and asked her about the Sorcerer. There wasn't much to tell, and she was advised to keep the details vague. Bailey told her mother about her dream, where Rumpelstiltskin tried to stab her with his dagger.  
Soon it was well past midnight and Belle retired to her bed. When she was sure her mother was asleep Bailey warped herself outside her father's shop. Placing a cloaking spell over herself she became invisible to him.  
Bailey peered in and saw that her father had trashed the shop. Walking through the wall with a ghosting spell she wandered the dark pawn shop. In the back she found her father asleep on antique bench. Removing the cloaking spell she squatted down beside him and waited for him to wake up.  
"Dad," she whispered.  
Gold stirred for a second then fell back asleep. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently.  
"Dad," she whispered again.  
Now Gold was awake. He looked up to see his daughter staring at him in the dark. Bailey turned and grabbed a candle stick and lit it with magic. She placed it on the floor and helped her father into sitting position.  
"Bailey, what are you doing here?"  
"I needed to know. What did you mean when you said you were doing it for me?" asked Bailey.  
"To protect you, the dagger is just as much a weapon as it is a source of power. If I were free of it, no one could ever use it against me, to harm you or your mother."  
"So you didn't want to be free from it just to have power, to be unstoppable."  
"Your mother told you about the first time I tried didn't she."  
"Yes, but I don't care. I didn't know you then, so I can't let that blur who you are now. I see a man who tried to protect me the only way he knew how."  
"Oh Bailey, you have no idea how much joy those words bring me."  
Bailey smiled at her father. She reached around her neck and took off the medallion she stole from her father's castle. She held it in her hand for a moment before giving it to him.  
"I took this from your castle. I am sure it's worthless, but I want you to have it," she said placing it in his hand.  
"It may not be worth much, but it is one of my most valued possessions," said Gold clutching the necklace.

Inside the Gold house all seemed quite. In the family room a cloud of magenta smoke formed silently. Dr. Facilier stood in the house with a voodoo doll in hand. Taking a pin out from his vest he poised it between his middle finger and thumb.  
Climbing up the stairs he quickly found Belle asleep, and more importantly, alone. Standing over her he slyly took a strand of her hair from her pillow. Fusing the hair to the doll he branded it with Belle's soul.  
Taking the pin he pointed it over her heart and made the smallest poke. Below on the bed Belle awoke to a stabbing pain in her heart. She rolled over and prepared to turn on the lamp when she saw him.  
Looking up she saw Dr. Facilier starring down at her with the saggy doll in hand. The pin was now a millimetre from the doll's chest. Having recently read the voodoo sprites book Belle quickly understood her predicament.  
"The dagger, where is it?" he asked.  
"My daughter's room, across the hall," Belle said.  
Dr. Facilier left the room from a moment and came back with the dagger in hand. He smiled widely as it glowed with the darkest of magic. He now had everything he needed. Placing a voodoo relic on the dagger to ensure that Bailey couldn't summon it, he took Belle and the dagger and prepared for a welcoming party.  
When they reappeared Belle found herself in the basement of an abandon house. Dr. Facilier wasted little time and tied her to a chair. He then summoned in his voodoo talisman he have to Gold.  
"Who are you?" asked Belle.  
"I go by many names, but the one I gave your husband is my favorite. You can call me Dr. Facilier," he said.  
"What do you want with his dagger, with me?"  
"I am a man of business, and what I want with the dagger will remain my business until due time. However, you are a ransom. The only two people who can stop me in all the realms have one thing in common, one weakness, and that's you."  
Belle quickly realized who he was talking about. She instantly feared for Gold and Bailey. She noticed that Dr. Facilier took out Gold's dagger and started running his fingers along the blade.

In the shop Bailey and Gold still sat, just talking in the candle light. Bailey's unconditional love was something new to Gold, and he liked it very much indeed. It was the same love he felt with his son Baelfire before he became the Dark One.  
Suddenly Gold felt a wince of pain rush over him. He devilled over and held onto his chest where his heart was.  
"Are you okay dad?" asked Bailey. "Is it the bacon and eggs?"  
"No, no. It's my dagger, someone has it," said Gold as the wave passed. "Bailey, can you summon it?"  
Bailey raised her hand and tried to summon the Dark One dagger. Like before the light particles danced around, but when she flicked her wrist nothing happened.  
"I can't dad; something is blocking me from reaching it. Something is wrong," she said with panic in her tone.  
Gold got up and walked across the shop to the antique furniture. He pushed a chest back and cursed under his breath.  
"Dad, what's going on?" asked Bailey as she looked behind the chest.  
"We need to find your mother. An old friend is in town."

Emma and Killian awoke to a loud pounding at their front door. Luckily Henry was staying at Regina's this weekend. Together they went down to the foyer and opened the door. To their surprise Bailey was there.  
Bailey explained to them that her father thinks that an old enemy of his found an away into town and threatened everyone in it. She begged them for to help her find his dagger.  
"Why the hell would I want to help after he hired an assassin to try and kill me," said Killian.  
"It's more complicated than that Killian, and he truly is sorry, but he needs your help," pleaded Bailey.  
"Who is this old enemy?" asked Emma.  
"I don't know, but I know he is dangerous. My dad didn't say who he is or what he is planning, but it's big. At least help the town, bring everyone to a safe place."  
Emma and Killian agreed to gather the town and take them to the convent where the fairies can set up a safe house. It seemed that so many great villains attacked this town it was just protocol by now.  
With the evacuation was under way, Bailey used her magic to try and find her father. When she found him he was half way to their house. Bailey grabbed his hand and warped him into his bedroom, where she last saw her mother.  
"She's gone," Gold said placing his hand the bed frame.  
"Dad, what's this?" Bailey asked while holding one of Dr. Facilier's fortune cards.  
Gold took it out of her hand and looked at its face. The image was of his dagger falling into a voodoo realm portal. Tossing the card on the ground he stamped it down into the Persian run on the floor.  
"Dad stop," Bailey said as she grabbed his arm. "What is going on, who is in Storybrooke? Who has mom?"  
"Dr. Facilier, that voodoo bastard is going to pay for this," he said picking up the card and stuffing it into his vest.  
"Dad there's nothing you can do, remember, I took your magic," Bailey felt ashamed to even put the act into words.  
Gold stopped at the door and leaned against the frame. As much as he wanted to deny it Bailey was right. He started to become angry as her for taking his magic, but then, he was suddenly grateful.  
Taking out the brass necklace she had given him earlier he remembered how quickly she had forgiven him, how quickly she understood his reasoning for his recent actions. He needed his magic to save Belle, to save everyone from his impulses, but he also needed Bailey.  
He turned to his daughter and put all his faith into her. He had her summon a locator potion so they could use the card to find Dr. Facilier, and ideally, Belle.  
The card floated through the streets of Storybrooke. It led them through the main streets, past Granny's Diner, the Library, and Gold's shop. Eventually the card traveled to the sheriff station.  
Stopping at the corner Bailey and Gold peered around the brick building and saw Dr. Facilier. Also was Belle, bounded with rope and on her knees facing a curtain hanging on the brick wall.  
Bailey reached out and stopped her father from running out onto the parking pad where Dr. Facilier could see him. She tried to summon the dagger again, and it didn't appear which was expected. She looked around the corner and saw that Dr. Facilier had it.  
"You two can come out and play, I won't bite," he said with a cocky smile.  
Using the dagger Dr. Facilier made Gold walk out into the open, dragging Bailey with him. Belle turned as best she could to see her husband and daughter. Her mouth was gagged, so she couldn't speak.  
With a better view they could see that Dr. Facilier built a small platform for Belle as if he were going to sacrifice her. Other masks were placed on the ground, limp voodoo dolls sitting too.  
Dr. Facilier paced on the wooden platform as he fondled the dagger in his hands. He chuckled to himself as he did so. Taking the dagger he ran it along Belle's neck hoping to get a reaction out of Gold or Bailey. To his delightfully dark glee he got an equally agitated reaction from both of them.  
"You lay another hand on my wife I swear," threatened Gold.  
"You swear what? Last time I checked you don't have magic Rumpelstiltskin," Dr. Facilier said waving the dagger around.  
"That doesn't mean I can't do anything," said Bailey as she poised her hands ready to attack.  
"You know I really need to thank you Bailey," said Dr. Facilier as he pointed the dagger at her.  
This caught her off guard. "What do you mean thank me?"  
"You see, my friends on the other side, they were cursed to a prison. My friends, they used to roam the realms, taking the souls of sinners. The Grand Shadow, he got so powerful that he could take the souls of pure hearts.  
"One fellow, he didn't like this too much. He was a Dark One of days old. He wasn't as powerful as the Grand Shadow, but he outsmarted him. Using the magic in his dagger he trapped all my friends and their shadow magic in masks.  
"Over time, they figured out a way to contact certain people on the other side. Now they want to be free, and the only way is with the magic of the Dark One. But since you put all his magic in his dagger, I don't need your daddy anymore."  
Bailey and Gold looked at each other. If the voodoo sprites were released they could wreak absolute havoc on the realms. But then the thought occurred to Gold, if Dr. Facilier only needed his magic, then why was he here?  
His eyes traveled to Belle who was still on her knees facing the curtain. She tried to turn but every time Dr. Facilier jabbed her in the back with the dagger as a warning. She tried spitting out the gag but it was too tightly tied around her head.  
Dr. Facilier placed the dagger in his vest and walked off the platform. Taking out the voodoo doll he branded with Belle's soul he began poking it with a pin. Blood began to appear on Belle wherever he poked her. He started with non-lethal places, like her arms and legs.  
"Stop, please don't hurt her," pleaded Bailey.  
Dr. Facilier chuckled to himself and stopped before poking Belle in her gut. By now most of the town was rounded up, and the local heroes have gathered. People like the Charming Family, Killian, and Regina stood with magic and weapons in hand.  
"Well do you want to take her place then?" Dr. Facilier asked all cocky. "I need a sacrifice, someone who loves the Dark One, and he only ever loved four people. You," he said pointing at Bailey, "his Stockholm syndrome wife, your deceased brother, and himself."  
"How about none of the above?" said Bailey.  
She lunged herself forward and yelled something in ancient Gaelic. She plowed into an unsuspecting Dr. Facilier and knocked him off his feet. Bailey, now closer, conjured up a realm portal to somewhere in the Enchanted Forest under Belle. Her mother fell through trying to scream, but the gag was still in her moth.  
On a dime Bailey turned and grabbed Dr. Facilier by the vest, her magic giving her extra strength. She ripped off his coat and grabbed her father's dagger. She started to pull at the voodoo talisman on the dagger when she heard her father start to yell.  
"Bailey run!" he shouted.  
While she was struggling with the dagger Dr. Facilier gave life to the army of limp voodoo dolls on the parking pad. She began to run just as several tried to grab her legs. She wouldn't have gotten away if Robin hadn't shot them with his cross bow.  
She sprinted down the street until she was far enough away to see the carnage. Dr. Facilier had become widely enraged at the loss of one of his sacrifices and was summoning more voodoo dolls. He was also throwing fortune cards to conjure up shadow sprites.  
Regina was throwing fire balls at the shadows to make them vanish, but their magic was so strong that they just regenerated. Robin's arrows had a similar effect on the voodoo dolls. The dolls took the arrows, but didn't die, like zombies they just kept attacking.  
Bailey was about to run again when she saw her father being ravaged by voodoo dolls. His limp was his enemy again as he couldn't out run them. He managed to keep most of them at bay with his cane as he tried to flee, but it was a battle he was losing quickly.  
Bailey ran back into the battle and grabbed the hand of her father. Yanking him forward she practically dragged him away. She used an ice spell to freeze the dolls to the ground so they couldn't fallow her.  
As Bailey ran and Gold limped they found themselves behind the clock tower. Catching his breath Gold looked at his daughter as she tried to tear the talisman off the blade. Try as she might, the mask was fused to the blade.  
"You need to remove it with magic Bailey," Gold offered.  
"How?" she asked with fear and panic in her tone. "I can control the magic the hat gave me, but not use it."  
She tried pulling the talisman off the dagger again but gave up. Remembering that her magic was connected to her emotions he deduced that her frustration and fear were working against her.  
Calming herself down Bailey thought of her glorified and romanticised memories of her family being the closest thing to normal. Her magic was released from her emotional chains and the talisman dissolved into red dust.  
Blowing off the red dust she released the magic from the dagger and returned it to her father. With a faint smile Gold accepted the magic with open arms. Bailey tucked the dagger in her belt where she was sure it would be absolutely safe.  
Gold tossed the cane aside and strode out into the street, straight towards the sheriff station. Stopping in is tracks he saw that the shadow sprites had gotten a hold of the shadows of the heroes dangled them upside down.  
The shadows were supported against the brick wall of the station. The laughed like banshees as they held the heroes shadows. They pretended to drop them constantly as the voodoo dolls stole their weapons. Dr. Facilier placed talismans on Emma and Regina to block out their magic.  
Bailey ran up beside her father, but still stood behind him. The sight of the shadow demons was an unpresented sight that she couldn't quite contemplate yet. How in all the realms were they going to defeat these monsters?  
Dr. Facilier now stood on the platform with his back turned to them. He was tying someone up, and when he moved, they understood why and who. It was Henry. Even though Dr. Facilier didn't think of him right away Gold still loved him.  
Henry sat facing the curtain the same way Belle was. Dr. Facilier turned to face Gold and Bailey with a limp voodoo doll in hand, this one branded with Henry's soul. He poised out another pin and started poking his limbs. Henry wasn't gagged like Belle so he could scream freely.  
"You hurt my son again I will light you like a Mardi Gras float," threatened Regina.  
Dr. Facilier ignored her and her weak threat; he didn't even bother to look in her direction. He stepped off his platform and walked around back, taking a rope in hand.  
"That offer I said before is still on the table," he called to Bailey.  
Even though Henry was technically her nephew and they were practically the same age, they were still close friends. She didn't want to see him get hurt at her father's expense. She thought about it for a moment and took a step forward.  
"It doesn't matter who the sacrifice is," Gold said holding her back. "Bailey gave back my magic; you have nothing to bargain with."  
"Oh you see, but I do," Dr. Facilier said as he pulled out another doll, this one branded with Bailey's soul.  
He took the pin and lightly poked it in her heart, Bailey screamed in pain and collapsed, clutching he chest. He left the pin in the dolls chest for if he removed it, she would die.  
"You wouldn't want to lose two more people you love Rumpelstiltskin, now would you," he said releasing the rope to reveal the giant mask from his emporium back in New Orleans.  
The mask opened its jaws wide, activating the portal and prepared to absorb Henry's soul. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Someone help me!"  
"Trade places with him Rumpelstiltskin!" Dr. Facilier shouted over the roar.  
He looked down at his daughter, who was still clutching her chest, and then at Henry, the choice was simple. He didn't know what would happen, but he didn't care. He walked up to the platform and warped Henry safely away and took his place.  
The masks lying on the ground grinned widely and began chanting. The large mask started to steal Gold's soul and his magic. The portal in the mask's throat used his dark magic to make a second portal, allowing it to be free.  
The sinister creature was about half way out of its prison and preparing to devour Gold's soul when an arrow pieced the eye of the dark creature. The mask and the creature roared with pain at the same time, releasing Gold's magic and closing the portal.  
Gold turned to see Robin Hood holding his cross bow. He realized that somehow the heroes were freed, but he didn't care how at that moment. Using his now stronger dark magic he tethered Dr. Facilier in the rope he tied up Henry with to prevent his escape.  
He then set fire to the masks, causing the trapped shadow sprites to die with their wooden prisons. The souls of sinners they stole from days old were released and dissolved into nothingness, presumably to some sort of afterlife.  
Only now did Gold notice that it was dawn, and the heroes were released because the shadow sprites couldn't exist in the light of day. He looked at his watch to see it was only 4:15am, far too early for dawn.  
He thought for a moment then realized Bailey must have raised the sun. She was the only one with that kind of power; it was the only thing that made sense. He looked over to where he last saw her, and to his horror she was lying on the ground, limp and lifeless as if she were dead.  
Turning around he saw the doll branded with her soul and picked it up. The pin was deep inside her chest, a drop of blood was over her heart. He pulled out the pin and raced over to his daughter. Placing his ear on her chest he tried to listen for a heartbeat, but there was nothing.  
He started doing violent chest compression on her. He couldn't cope with the loss of his second child and possibly his wife in one day. Emma ran up to Gold and pulled him away from Bailey.  
"Gold stop!" she shouted. "You're hurting her!"  
She took over with proper chest compressions and added mouth to mouth. Occasionally she would use her healing spell in case the voodoo doll actually damaged her heart physically. After about fifteen minutes of CPR without change she was forced to give up.  
"I'm sorry Gold, but she's gone," said Emma looking back at him with solemn eyes.  
Gold pushed Emma out of the way and grabbed his daughter's shoulders and pulled her up onto his lap. He hugged her head and shoulders, softly sobbing into her hair. While he cried the sun started to set back over the east horizon as Bailey's spell had worn off.  
When it was dark again Gold stopped sodding and placed her back on the asphalt. Gold started to ascend to help destroy the remains of the voodoo masks when he swore he saw her eyes flutter.  
"Bailey," he said falling back down to his knees. Taking his hand he grazed her cheek to feel if it was warm. "Bailey, please, I'm here."  
Her eyes fluttered again and remained open this time. She looked at her father and smiled faintly. She tried to sit up but pain raced through her and she fell back onto the parking pad. Rubbing her chest she felt bruises from the chest compressions begin to form.  
"Hi dad," she got out in a raspy voice.  
"Oh Bailey, I thought I lost you," he said helping her into a sitting position.  
"Going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me," she said covering up her pain with humor.  
"Hey guys," Henry called, "Dr. Facilier, he's gone."  
Everyone but Gold and Bailey gathered around the platform. Regina picked up the rope and saw it was cut. She suggested that they try and find him but they knew he was long gone. Fortunately he left behind the voodoo dolls he branded with souls.  
Since there was no way to destroy them without killing Belle, Henry, or Bailey, they had Regina put them in her vault. They gathered up the ashes of the masks just in case they could be revived.  
With everything all said and done, Gold helped Bailey walk home. Even though by the time they got home the sun was up Bailey slept like the dead. Using the Arendelle door Gold went to the Enchanted Forest to try and find Belle.  
To his relief she was alive. He found her in the middle of the Infinite Forest still bound and gagged. She was lying on her stomach for some time, flopping like a fish. Untying her they hugged and went back to Storybrooke.

 _Two Weeks Later_

The bruises on Bailey's chest were now healed and her heart fortunately didn't suffer any permanent damage. During her recovery from her extreme exert of magic she was visited by the Sorcerer.  
He told her how proud he was of Bailey, that she was everything he could have ever hoped for. He told her that she would have died if Gold hadn't been there.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"It was the unconditional love you felt for your father that revived you," said Yen Sid. "You have always felt it, but only when he realized it himself could it matter. His grief and fear of losing you made him realize how much he needed you. He didn't know what he had until he almost lost it."  
"So what do I do now?"  
"Live your life Bailey. You have served your purpose for now. Enjoy what you have while it's still yours to enjoy. As for your father, I believe he is able to recognize that he can't stay on a dark path and keep what he needs in life. Protect him, and the dagger.  
Bailey awoke from her conversation with Yen Sid. Rolling over she looked at her clock and sighed when she saw it was an hour past noon. Getting up she walked down into the family room to see her parents sitting on the sofa watching home videos.  
On the coffee table was Gold's dagger, just sitting there. Since the fight with Dr. Facilier he had it in his possession. She walked around and sat in the plush arm chair and faced her parents. Belle turned off the TV and faced her daughter.  
"Good afternoon Bailey," said Gold turning to face her too.  
Bailey's features went red when he said that with such a straight face. His seriousness devolved into a roar of laughter at the awkward silence created by it. When they caught their breath and picked themselves up things became serious again.  
Gold gave Bailey complete trust to his dagger, making it her dagger in essence. She summoned it using her magic, the ones on the coffee table appearing in her hand just to ensure it was real.  
Bailey held the dagger in her hands for a moment. She couldn't believe that he just gave it to her. Placing it on the arm rest she told her parents about her last chat with the Sorcerer. It was difficult to believe that unconditional love saved Bailey, but it wasn't unrealistic considering everything else.  
"So, your father and I were thinking, if you have enough power to raise the sun temporally, do you think you can break Zelena's aging curse?" asked Belle.  
"Well let's find out," said Bailey as she rose from the armchair.  
An hour later most of the town gathered outside the town line. Bailey stepped forward, a few feet away from line. She touched the cursed dome, the green light rippling over town as if someone dropped a stone in a still pond.  
She took a deep breath and touched it again. She closed her eyes and allowed her magic to flow outward. Her own ripple of dark blue flowed over the magic shield, retreating back to her hand when it completed its course around the entire town.  
When the blue ripple rushed back the shield came with it, forming into a small ball of magic in the palm of Bailey's hand. Taking out a curse scroll and implanted the magic into it, transcribing the dark magic back into a written form.  
She turned to face the crowd, the curse scroll in hand. The town roared with cheer and applause. Some took out maps to see Storybrooke appear on it. Bailey blushed at all the praise she received from the town. She was sure she got an equal amount when she stopped Dr. Facilier, but she was bedridden at the time.  
A few select towns people like Leroy and Henry came up to thank Bailey personally, someone shouted drinks were on them at Granny's. When that person shouted that the crowd turned and began walking back to town.  
The only people that didn't leave were her parents. They smiled at Bailey and hugged their daughter. They couldn't be more proud of her.  
"I am so proud of you Bailey," said Belle. "We need to contact Elsa and Anna that we found a way to break the aging curse."  
"I'm sure Emma will take care of that," said Gold. "Besides, we have some celebrating to do, if you up to it. I only hope Granny takes gold straw, because the way these people drink ale will bankrupt me."  
"You the one who is paying for an entire town's worth of drinks?" asked Bailey flabbergasted.  
"A voice altering spell helped," he said sarcastically.  
The three laughed and walked back to town happy to just be a family again. Bailey tucked the aging curse in her pocket and took the hand of her father as they walked. They didn't need magic or wealth, they didn't need a grand house or power, and they just needed each other.  
Everything else was just a part of who they were, what they could lose in the blink of an eye. But no matter what happened, whatever villain threatened them, poor decision on any party, they would always have their unconditional love.


End file.
